Reminiscence
by Aciddrop Kitty
Summary: Jack returns to find an unexpected visitor in his home. Old memories are inadvertently dredged up, and confusion is imminent.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate franchise, because if I did, the Asgard would show up regularly, and there'd more Atlantis/SG-1 crossovers.  
_

Reminiscence

To say that he was surprised would be true, although in his line of work, surprise was relative. Upon receiving leave from his duties in Washington, he had immediately retreated to his cabin for some much needed rest and relaxation. Not that he truly believed he would get any. The universe had unfairly decided that whenever Jack O'Neill had vacation time, something weird, possibly apocalyptic, was going to happen. So, when he opened his door only to find an extraterrestrial sitting upside-down on his couch channel surfing. He blinked and wondered if Asgard liked potato chips.

The T.V. clicked off, and Thor casually glanced over at Jack, eyes half-lidded, and nodded.

"Greetings, O'Neill. I apologize for entering your home without permission, but you were on an airplane when I arrived. I thought it best to come here directly."

"Yeah, those flight attendants can be really picky about picking up in-flight passengers." Tossing his duffle bag next to the stairs Jack flopped down on the couch. It was strange, seeing Thor off his ship and not at the SGC.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure? Not that I don't mind seeing my best gray buddy, but you don't usually do house calls." He wondered why he hadn't just been beamed up as usual. Not that he minded. Being suddenly yanked from one place to another without warning was disconcerting.

"Do not worry, I have not come on behalf of the Asgard Council." He watched as Jack visibly relaxed. "My presence is due to a more personal matter."

The worry on his face faded, only to be replaced by confusion. What could _Thor_, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, possibly want from _him_?

"Ah, sure. What can I do for you?"

"You have offered to let me "hang out" several times in the past. I would like to know if the invitation is still open?"

Jack could only stare. _Hang out?_ Was he serious? Sure, he'd asked Thor to stick around a few times after saving the world. Go fishing, have lunch, watch a movie, that sort of thing, but he'd never expected to be taken up on it.

Jack looked down at the small gray alien, and was baffled by exactly how _human_ he seemed. His head was hanging out over the edge of the cushions, knees bent and legs falling over the back of the couch. One arm rested on his small torso, the other hanging off the edge and resting on the floor, remote clasped in his hand. The large couch had somehow absorbed him, making Thor appear even smaller. Despite his attempts to shake the image, he could only see a child. His heart ached.

_Charlie _used to sit on the couch like that. He remembered how his son would get up at the crack of dawn and rush down to the television every Saturday. He'd lie there all morning, laughing at his favorite cartoons, eating a bowl of dry Fruit-loops.

Sometimes, he'd wake up and watch with him. He'd ask who the characters were, and what they were doing, just to bother him. When Charlie was finally irritated enough, he'd start throwing his cereal. Jack would retaliate of course, and soon there were small, multi-colored bits of mostly-sugar everywhere. The noise would wake Sara, she'd come out of her room half-asleep and cranky, only to see the mess. She'd glare at Jack and shake her head, then tell Charlie if they didn't have the family room cleaned up before she finished her shower, they'd be in big trouble. Charlie would never help him of course. He'd just sit on the couch and grin, or complain that the vacuum was too loud and he couldn't hear the T.V.

He shook his head, burying the memories in the far back of his mind. _Where had Thor picked up that position anyway? _ Focusing on the situation once more, Jack shifted his gaze to the large black eyes that looked up at him questioningly. He could swear there was the tiniest glimmer of hope in them; his stomach clenched. He grinned.

"Of course, anytime! Mi casa es su casa."

Thor had an expression that could almost be a smile on his face. Jack leaned back and closed his eyes.

"So, you know how to fish...?"

_A/N:_

_I have no idea where that came from! I most certainly did not intend for this to turn out the way it did. Bloody Jack and his bloody introspective memory-thingies hijacking my brain! Yes, there __was a reason why Thor was hanging out on Earth, in O'Neill's house, but unfortunately, I couldn't put it in without ruining the effect. Whatever effect that is, I couldn't tell you... Maybe I'll write another chapter explaining it or something. Don't count on it though, I'm kinda lazy._


End file.
